1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose clamp having a clamp band and a spring ring that is fixed by a first portion thereof to the clamp band. The spring ring elastically clamps the hose when the hose clamp is initially fitted on the hose, but is not yet clamped fast to the hose.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Commercially available hose clamps have a worm driven clamp in which a tightening screw engages the clamp band first end portion in a housing that is fixed to the clamp band second end portion. A spring ring of plastic material is fixed to the housing by a substantially semicircular portion that is disposed at one axial end of the spring ring and surrounds the housing on the outside thereof. The remaining portion of the spring ring comprises two parallel arcuate limbs, which, in the initially fitted position, surround the hose axially beside the clamp band and elastically clamp the spring ring and clamp band in place on the hose. In the initially fitted position, the clamp band is in the open position (i.e., the clamp band has not yet been clamped fast to the hose). These commercially available hose clamps having a spring ring are expensive, bulky and unwieldy and are only available for use with worm driven clamps.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hose clamp with a spring ring that is less expensive, less bulky and easier to operate than the currently commercially available hose clamps that have a spring ring.